


There Can Be No Winter Without Summer

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is determined not to be separated from summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Can Be No Winter Without Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: There Can Be No Winter Without Summer  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 539  
Genre: Romance, fluff  
Characters/Pairing: Sesshomaru/Rin  
Rating: PG-13; mild violence  
Summary: Winter is determined not to be separated from summer.  
Written for iyfic_contest Week 102: Weather

He stalked the frozen plain, his boots crunching softly. Light snow began to fall, the flakes descending upon his frost colored hair. He took no notice of the cold, unperturbed as a brisk wind began its bitter assault. The icy rage consumed him, and he scorned their audacity to keep him from what he most desired. They could keep him away for only so long, and then he, a physical manifestation of winter, would be reunited with her, the personification of summer.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he spotted the village nestled in the valley, buttressed against the impending blizzard. Glancing up at the sky, he noted that the snow was steadily increasing and that the flakes grew larger. Down in that valley, the abductors had ferreted away his Rin, to keep her away from him. He moved into the sleeping village, determined to reclaim what was his. They would regret the day they had interfered in the Lord of the Western Land's affairs.

She was like sunshine, light and warm. She was his anchor when the brutal winds of his ambition threatened to carry him away. Her scent never failed to soothe him, reminding him of a meadow covered in wildflowers in full bloom. When she smiled, a part of the glacier deep inside him melted, freeing him from its frigid confines. Her quiet voice had a placid tone, like a gentle summer rainstorm. She was everything he was not, and he needed her summery presence to balance his wintry personality.

Finally, Sesshomaru discerned which hut they held Rin hostage. Coolly, the Demon Lord placed his hand on the expensive paneled door and melted it with poison. He sniffed disdainfully and located Rin down a hall. His eyes narrowed, and he stealthily crept towards her light, floral scent. Glancing around the corner, he spotted her sitting on the village headman's floor, her hands and feet bound. His rage built inside, and he knew Rin would have returned to him if she had been allowed.

The village headman sneered at her, and said, “He will not come for you. Resign yourself to your fate, demon whore.”

Sesshomaru watched the young woman thrust her chin out defiantly. A tumultuous storm brewed in her dark eyes, threatening to be severe. She retorted, her voice firm, “Sesshomaru-sama will come. He always returns to Rin. Always.”

He stepped into the doorway, his eyes locking on hers. He felt her warmth flood him, thawing him. He fixed the headman with a frigid glare---and then like the blizzard, he launched a brutal attack. In one fluid motion, he had the man's throat gripped in his hand, and squeezed. Once the man was dispatched, he tossed the body aside and turned towards Rin.

Rin remained still, unafraid of his deadly claws undoing the binds on her hands and feet. As soon as she was free, she leaned forward and kissed one of his stripes. Sesshomaru shuddered at the warmth of her lips brushing the cool skin of his cheek. He pulled her into an embrace and burrowed his nose into her soft hair. Now that winter had been reunited with summer, there would be no tearing them apart. Winter would not have it.


End file.
